The Final Chapter: Book One Fortold Beginnings
by Spottedclaw21
Summary: For moons, the clans have had peace. But a new threat rises and Starclan has decided that there will be a new three to save the clans. "Night will fall, and when it does the shining moon will give the Lynx courage to swim and save the Lily from drowning in blood. In the darkest hour the new three will bring hope back to the clans." Rated T for Mild Violence. I DONT OWN WARRIORS!
1. Allegiances

**So if you couldn't already guess my other story called "The New Three" is gone POOF! Like magic! So heres the new story's allegiances! Not that much different but then again… neither is the new story :) **

Allegiances

Thunderclan:

Leader:

Wolfstar- a dark grey tom with white markings and emerald green eyes

Deputy-

Flametalon- a bright ginger tom with white paws and underbelly

Medicine cat:

Honeyleaf- a golden she-cat

Warriors:

Redfur- a ginger she-cat

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Furzetail- a pale tabby tom

Brackenheart- a golden brown tom

Apprentice: Darkpaw

Swiftnose- a pure black tom

Swallowflight- a silver she-cat

Apprentice: Mistpaw

Shrewstep- a white tom with grey flecks

Apprentice: Goldenpaw

Larkwing- a tortishell and white she-cat

Fallensnow- a black tom with small white flecks

Apprentices:

Sunpaw- a golden she-cat

Darkpaw- a black she-cat

Goldenpaw- a golden she-cat

Mistpaw- a grey tom with black paws

Queens:

Snowfall- a white she-cat with one grey paw (mother to Swiftnose's kit's) Emberkit- a grey tom with ginger paws and Sedgekit- a white she-cat with grey ears, paws and tail

Spottedclaw- a tortishell and white she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Brackenheart's kits) Moonkit- black tom with silver paws, Lynxkit- a golden tom and Lilykit- a tortishell and white she-cat

Elders:

Dewspot- a grey tom

Frosttail- white she-cat

Seedfight- ginger and white she-catShadowclan

Leader:

Ravenstar- a pure black tom

Deputy:

Tinystorm- a white she-cat with black chest and paws

Medicine cat

Songheart- a very small light grey she-cat

Apprentice: Dovetail

Warriors:

Striketail- a molted ginger tom

Apprentice: Ceadarpaw

Duskfall- a silver tabby she-cat

Acorncloud- a dark brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Shallowpaw

Crowfoot- a black tom

Ivyfur- a cream she-cat

Berrytail- a dark brown she-cat

Apprentice: Leopardpaw

Dapplestrom- a multicolor she-cat

Shimmercloud- a pale tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Ceadarpaw- a cream and brown she-cat

Shallowpaw- a blue-grey tom

Leopardpaw- a spotted golden and brown she-cat

Queens:

Owlfeather- a light brown tabby she-cat (mother of Crowfoots kits, Blackkit- a white tom with a black chest, Fangkit- a black tom)

Mapleflower- a cream she-cat with ginger markings. (mother of Leaffurs kits, Smokekit- a grey tom, Russetkit- a ginger she-cat, Tanglekit- a curly-haired ginger tom.

Icestorm- a heavily pregnant white she-cat with black paws and one black ear. Expecting Striketails kits.

Elders:

Rocktail- a grey tom

Dawnpool- deaf cream she-cat (formally medicine cat)

Snaketooth- a ginger and white tom

Windclan

Leader:

Hollowstar- russet colored tom

Deputy:

Prickleflower- grey she-cat

Medicine cat:

Fernflower- Molted golden she-cat

Warriors:

Jumptail- large grey stripped tabby tom

Apprentice: Snakepaw

Wishflight- a spotted ginger she-cat

Cloudstorm- a white she-cat with grey flecks

Silverwhisper- a mute silver tabby tom

Talontooth- a dark brown tom

Apprentice: Heatherpaw

Firefall- ginger tom with white flecks

Apprenice: Blazepaw

Petalwing- dappled tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice: Icepaw

Apprentices:

Snakepaw- a black and white tom with a spotted tail

Heatherpaw- sleek light brown tabby she-cat

Blazepaw- a golden tabby tom

Icepaw- a snowy white she-cat

Queens:

Heronfeather- a grey and white she-cat, mother of Hollowstar's kits (Bumblekit- a pale grey tom with faded black stripes, Nutkit- a dark brown tom, Milkkit- a pure white she-cat)

Featherfall- a light brown tabby she-cat, mother of Firefall's kits (Vulturekit- a dark ginger tom, Cherrykit- a ginger she-cat, Sagekit- a light tabby she-cat)

Splashnose- tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Talontooths kits (Barkkit- a dark tabby tom, Bettlekit- a grey and white tom, Twigkit- a tortoiseshell and white she-cat, Gustkit- a grey she-cat with white paws, chest and tipped tail)

Elders:

Littlestorm- a blind tortoiseshell she-cat

Shreikfang- a battle-scarred grey tom

Greyfoot- a white she-cat with grey feet.

Riverclan:

Leader:

Flipperstar- a tortoiseshell she-cat

Deputy:

Oakstorm- a dark brown tabby tom with a white chest and paws.

Medicine cat:

Sageleaf- a black and white tom

Apprentice: Crabpaw

Warriors:

Frogsplash- a big grey tom

Apprentice: Swooppaw

Duckfeather- a light grey she-cat

Apprentice: Kestrelpaw

Dustytail- a brown tom

Eagletalon- a black tom with battle scarred ears

Hailstorm- a dark tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Snailpaw

Troutsplash- a black and white tom

Fogshade- a black tom

Apprentice- Rushpaw

Cranefoot- a white tom long ginger legs

Apprentices:

Swooppaw- a tortoiseshell she-cat

Kestrelpaw- a ginger tom

Snailpaw- a bulky grey tom

Rushpaw- a white tom with ginger patches

Queens:

Dovesong- a pale grey she-cat mother of Dustytail's kits (Rootkit- a dark brown tom, Flowerkit- a tortoiseshell she-cat, Vixenkit- a pale grey she-cat)

Cindertail- a grey she-cat, mother of Troutsplash's kits (Shellkit- a light brown tabby tom, Ripplekit- a grey tom, and Chirpkit- a golden she-cat)

Mistydapple- a grey she-cat, expecting Fogshades kits

Elders:

Dapplefall- a tortoiseshell she-cat

Spidershade- a dark grey tom (Blind)

Robinsong- a golden she-cat, oldest cat in Riverclan

**So as you can see… not that much different from the last allegiances. But don't worry! As of now the other story is POOF! Gone! So stay tuned for the Prologue of THIS story! Get ready! This ones gonna be awesome!**

**Spotted OUT! **


	2. Prologue

**Welcome to the new story! Be sure to review and ask any questions you would like I will try and answer them all in the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create Warriors. I have only used their characters for your entertainment. Enjoy.**

Prologue:

The shimmering stars were dancing that night as Starclan gathered below the pool of wisdom. A powerful looking tom with a flame coloured coat was at the front of the pool along side a blue-grey she-cat and a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

They seemed to be lost in thought as they look at the pool, until one cat, a ginger she-cat with a fluffy tail raised her voice crossly.

"Firestar why did you call us here today!?"

Firestar looked up and nodded to the other two cats next to him and called to the gathered cats.

"Sorry Squirrelflight. Cat's of Starclan a time of great darkness is coming. A new threat has appeared even we could not foresee until now."

There was a lot of muttering and a golden tom growled. "We need hero's and we have none! The old three have passed!"

The dark brown tabby tom nodded. "We will need a new group of hero's to rise to the call and save the clans."

The blue-grey she-cat licked a paw and drew it over an ear. "I think we should pick the youngest cats of Firestars desent. They will be of Thunderclans strongest blood.

The dark brown tom nodded. "Wise choice Bluestar. If that is the case they will be born quite soon."

Firestar nodded. "Yes Bramblestar. They are actually being born as we speak."

Bluestar nodded. "We shall watch their birth and decide whether or not they are the chosen ones. All in favor?"

Every cat raised their hand.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Deep in the heart of a dense forest, a queen was kitting. In Thunderclan camp, a young golden brown tom was ripping up grass in agitation as his mate was howling in pain. His worried looks soon changed to anticipation as he heard three mewls from the den.

"Alright Spottedclaw your all done! Congratulations! You have two toms and a she-cat!" a golden she-cat purred as she nudged three kits close to the queens belly.

The tortishell and white queen purred in relief and pride as she brought her kits closer to her.

The golden brown tom leaped into the den looking around wildly, then look proud as he saw the queen and his kits.

"Their beautiful!" he purred "Just like you Spottedclaw."

The queen purred happily "Look Brackenheart! The biggest tom looks just like you!"

Brackenheart licked the queens head "and the she-cat like you!"

Spottedclaw nuzzled her kits. "What should we name them?"

"How about the golden tom is named Lynxkit? Toms love being named after fierce animals!"

Spottedclaw licked Lynxkit. "I love it. How about black tom with the silver paws is named Moonkit? His paws are the color of the moon."

Brackenheart nodded. "What about the she-cat?"

Spottedclaw' eyes softened. "Lilykit."

Brackenheart purred. "Welome Lynxkit, Moonkit and Lilykit. May Starclan bless them."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Firestar nodded as he gazed down at the little kits nuzzling their mothers belly. "They can be the new three. We can grant them powers and make sure they save the clans when the time is right."

Bramblestar nodded. "We can give them the powers later. For now we need mentors to make sure these kits stay on the right path."

Bluestar gazed at the gathering Starclan cats. "The biggest tom will need a powerful Starclan cat, one to teach him how to fight with teeth and claws, but also with words…"

"Lionheart step forward."

A golden tabby tom with a fluffy neck that looked like a lions mane stepped forward.

Bluestar nodded. "Do you promise to lead Lynxkit down a path of loyalty and justice, and to teach him all he needs to know?"

Lionheart nodded. "I do"

"Then I name you Lynxkit's mentor. Good Luck."

Bramblestar looked around as well. "Moonkit will always be second to his brother. But he will need a mentor that will teach him that he is just as important to the clan as his brother, and that with a little loyalty and ambition, you can be just as great as a member of Lionclan."

"Ivypool step forward."

"Do you promise to train Moonkit and guide him down the path of light, and defend and protect him with all your power?"

Ivypool's eyes shone. "I do."

"Then I name you Moonkit's mentor. Good luck."

Firestar stepped forward. "The last kit, Lilykit, has the hardest path of the two brothers. She will face love, loss and pain, but will always remain truly loyal to her clan, even to death. With this we say she needs a mentor that will teach her to follow her heart, and to do what she believes is right."

"Leafpool step forward."

"You have suffered more for love then anyone we know. Guide Lilykit through all her struggles, and make her stay strong through the hardships she will have. Do you promise to do this?"

Leafpool's eyes were filled with determination and sadness, she knew what was coming. "I do."

"I name you Lilykit's mentor."

Firestar stood up and called out to all the gathered cats.

""Night will fall, and when it does the shining moon will give the Lynx courage to swim and save the Lily from drowning in blood."

The cats murmured their agreement.

"So let's be ready! In the darkest hour the new three will bring hope back to the clans!"

**Yeah! I think that was pretty good! Let's see if we can get… 5 reviews? That would be amazing! Thank you all, and have a great X-mas break!**


	3. Chapter One: Welcome to Thunderclan

**Ok! I just realized I made a mistake in the Allegiances! Just so we are clear as mud, (see what I did there) Snowfall's she-cat is not Sedgekit but FEATHERKIT. For those who have been around for a while you know what that means! 3**

Chapter One

Lynxkit's POV

Huh? Where am I? What's going on? Who…. Who am I? I could hear voices outside my thoughts and perked my ears struggling to listen and find out what was going on.

"There so cute Spottedclaw! You must be very proud of them!"

"I know! You're lucky to have such healthy happy kit's this late in leaffall."

Spottedclaw? Is that my mother? And what's Leaffall?

"So what did you and Brackenheart end up naming them?"

Bracenheart? He must be my father or something.

"The youngest tom is Moonkit, the largest tom," I felt a short quick lick on my head a mewled in protest, "is Lynxkit. The she-cat is Lilykit."

Lynxkit. I am Lynxkit.

"I wonder when they will open their eyes. It can't long now, they're about two sunrises old."

Eyes. I have eyes! Cool! Open up eyes! I want to see the world!

After continuous struggling I managed to open my eyes slowly, and I squeaked in awe. "Wow! Everything's so bright! And BIG!" I gasped. My mother turned around in shock and when she saw me she purred in delight.

"Lynxkit! You're awake! Oh and your eyes are a lovely green just like Brackenheart's!"

I blinked. What? Green? "Mama what's green?"

My mother laughed. Oh dear, I have a lot of explaining to do.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

By the time my mother had explained it all, my sister and brother had woken up.

My sister Lilykit looked like a tiny copy of Spottedclaw. My bother Moonkit had a fluffy black pelt with silver paws and mothers blue eyes.

"Can we go explore camp Mama?" I asked eagerly. Lilykit and Moonkit nodded. "Yeah I want to meet everyone!" Moonkit and Lilykit chorused.

Spottedclaw looked uncertain. She opened her mouth to respond but before she could utter a word, a pretty pure white she-cat with one grey paw padded into the den with two kits trailing after her.

"I can show them camp if you want sleep Spottedclaw." She offered shooting a smile at the younger kits.

Spottedclaw sighed "You're a lifesaver Snowfall."

One of Snowfall's kits padded over to Lilykit and sniffed her. She was a fluffy white she-cat with grey ears, paws and tail, and had beautiful blue eyes. I couldn't help but stare at her as she chatted quietly with my sister.

Moonkit proded me with a paw. "Quit staring you mouse-brain! Let's go talk to the tom!"

I felt my fur flush with embarrassment but followed Moonkit over to the tom. He was all grey, but he had a few ginger tabby markings on his face and ginger paws. He turned to us excitedly when we approached him.

"Hello! My name is Emberkit, and my sister's name is Featherkit." He meowed.

I flicked my tail over to Lilykit and Featherkit. "My name is Lynxkit, my sister's name is Lilykit and my brother's name is Moonkit."

Emberkit nodded. "Wanna go outside and play? I can show you how to play mossball!"

Moonkit bounced up and down. "Absolutely! Let's go!"

As we walked outside I made sure to notice every detail, from the scurry of a small beetle to the fall of a leaf from a tree. The air was slightly chilly and the forest was wonderful shades of red, orange and yellow.

As Emberkit led us around camp, he pointed out different locations. "That's Wolfstar's den, and that's the warriors den. Over there," he pointed to a large bramble to the left of the leader's den, "is the warriors den and next to it is the elder's den. The last one is the apprentice den, and directly behind it is Honeyleaf's den. She's out medicine cat.

Moonkit looked overwhelmed and I felt the same. "THUNDERCLAN IS HUGE!" I exclaimed loudly, causing a few cats to look in our direction and purr.

Emberkit and Moonkit laughed and I ducked my head embarrassed. "Sorry!" I called to the cats.

"Come on guys! Let's go meet the apprentices!" Emberkit called. I nodded and we walked over to tree stump where four cat's were sitting.

There was a golden she-cat, a pure black she-cat, a grey tom, and a golden she-cat with white markings.

"Moonkit, Lynxkit, meet Goldenpaw, Darkpaw, Mistpaw, and Sunpaw." Emberkit squeaked.

"Pleased to meet you kit's." Mistpaw purred. Goldenpaw and Darkpaw purred while Sunpaw said nothing, just stared at Moonkit, with an unreadable expression. And Moonkit looked uncomfortable.

Mistpaw looked over at Sunpaw quizzically. "Sunpaw? Are you feeling OK?"

Sunpaw jumped at being addressed and licked her chest fur embarrassed. "Yeah sorry I just have a belly ache and was a little dizzy for a second. Welcome to Thunderclan Moonkit and Lynxkit.

Goldenpaw looked at her knowingly, which made me confused, but Darkpaw looked unsure "Well go see Honeyleaf if it still bothers you.

Emberkit waved his tail. "Ok well we are going to meet some of the warriors, we'll see you guys later!"

"Bye guys!" Moonkit called, and I flicked my tail in farewell.

"So where now?" I asked Emberkit.

"How about we go meet your father? He's Brackenheart right?"

Moonkit nodded "That's him."

"Well he's over there with Fallensnow, Shrewstep and Flametalon. Flametalon's Wolfstar's deputy, he will take Wolfstar's place when he retires or dies." Emberkit mewoed.

"Well let's go then."

We walked over just as the group began to separate, until only Brackenheart and Flametalon were in the clearing. The golden brown Brackenheart looked over and immediately broke into a purr, and Flametalon dipped his head to the kit's.

"Hello kit's! Do you know who I am?" Brackenheart purred.

I nodded. "Yeah! You're our father right?"

He nodded "Yes, and this is Flametalon, the clan deputy.

"Pleased to meet you kit's, may I ask your names?" Flametalon asked, his voice smooth and deep and his eyes a bright amber.

"I am Moonkit, and my brother is Lynxkit. Lilykit is our sister but she went with Featherkit to explore camp." Moonkit mewed.

Flametalon nodded. Brackenheart opened his mouth to say something but jut before he could, a pale tabby tom burst through the camp entrance, and howled.

"Shadowclan! They are in the forest! There almost in camp!"

**Cliffhanger! Alright that's Chapter One done and it's rocking 1000 words! Chapter Two coming up!**

**Question of the daaaaaayyyyyy: Do you think Shadowclan will enter Thunderclan camp? If so what will happen!**

**Be sure to REVIEW! Can we go for 5 reviews for this chapter again?**

**Oh and one more thing. Can you please suggest some names for future Thunderclan kit's with desriptions if you choose? No description, I make one, and sometimes there not that great.**

**Spottedclaw out!**


	4. Chapter Two: NOOO!

Chapter Two

Moonkit's POV

Cat's began panicking, and Brackenheart pushed us against a cave wall and stood protectively around Lynxkit, Emberkit and I.

Flametalon called for silence, and told Brackenheart to carry us to the nursery. He began to pick up Lynxkit and two other warriors grabbed Emberkit and I.

Once in the nursery, Snowfall snathed Emberkit, meowing thanks to the warrior who carried him. Spottedclaw was standing over our nest, eyes wide with fear and relief as he saw his mate and two sons.

Spottedclaw licked my head, and told us to hide deep in the moss with Emberkit and Featherkit. Snowfall pushed her own kits into our nest, and slowly began barricading the nursery along with Brackenheart.

"I will stay and help protect the nursery with you and Snowfall." Brackenheart meowed. "No cat will touch Thunderclan kit's."

Through the cracks in the nursery I could glimpse small bits of what was happening outside.

A large grey tom leaped onto the high rock and began shouting orders, and the rest was a blur after that. I can remember a hoard of cat's howling as they sprang into our camp carrying an unfamiliar scent. I can remember hearing howls and moans of pain and anger, and harsh cries of anguish every once in a while.

Featherkit whimpered when one particularly loud cry sounded from outside, and Lynxkit muttered comfort to her. Emberkit was sitting beside Lilykit looking completely confused.

"I'm scared Moonki." Lilykit whispered. I nodded. "You would be a fool to not be scared right now."

Spotteclaw bristled. "Brackenheart, Snowfall get ready, I think-" her meow was cut short as two Shadowclan cat's burst through the nursery brambles. A dark brown tom howled with rage and leapt on Brackenheart furiously and a second black tom attacked Snowfall.

Snowfall was at an advantage and clawed the toms eyes, to the point where he howled and pushed her out of the den and to the fight. Brackenheart seemed to be losing so Spottedclaw shriek a cry of rage and fought the dark brown tom as well.

That seemed to leave the kits defenceless so a spotted apprentice creped forward to snatch the kit's.

I looked at the four kit's and we all had the same idea. As the she-cat got close she hissed "Look at the lil' kitties, come here… your going to a new home."

"NOW!" I howled.

All five kits leaped at the she-cat and she yowled in shock. We clawed and bit at her with tiny claws and teeth until she shrieked with pain and then we let her go, and she sprinted out of camp.

By that time Brackenheart and Spotedclaw had chased off the other tom. Brackenheart got up and looked at the kit's shocked. "You chased off Leapordpaw? Thank goodness that could have been disastrous. Good job little ones!"

As I looked outside the nursery I saw that we were winning. A raven black cat with cold amber-red eyes snarled. "You win this one Wolfstar. But Shadowclan will return!"

"Shadowclan retreat!"

One-by-one all the Shadowclan cat's left the hollow. Wolfstar, a grey tom with white markings looked around then pointed t the two fittest cats. "Shrewstep and Larkwing follow them and make sure they leave our territory."

The two cat's nodded and vanished in the brambles.

A golden she-cat was going around checking cats and smearing herbs on different cats wounds. I saw that a few cats were lying motionless around her, and other cats sitting silently with their noses pressed into their fur.

One was an exact replica of Mistpaw, but it wasn't him because this cat had a white paw. Mistpaw, Darkpaw and Goldenpaw were sitting around him along with the pale tabby tom that had warned the clan of Shadowclan's attack.

Mistpaw looked grief stricken. "You died like a warrior Boulderpaw." Brackenheart shook his head beside me. "First Vixenkit, now Boulderpaw? That's just cruel."

Next to me I could see Emberkit trembling. "Moonkit… wheres Snowfall?"

My heart dropped and my blood ran cold. "I.. I don't know Emberkit…" Spottedclaw heard me and immediately called out her friends name. "Snowfall! Are you here?"

Swiftnose, Snowfall's mate perked up. "Snowfall? She's missing?" His face grew worried. 'I thought she was in the nursery?"

Wolfstar padded up. "I will send out a search party and we will find her Swiftnose."

Swiftnoe nodded. "May I lead it?"

Wolfstar nodded. "Take Fallensnow and Swallowflight. She has the best nose."

Swiftnose flicked his tail to the other two cats and they raced out of camp.

Featherkit whimpered. "Please be OK mommy, please come back to us."

I nodded and rested my tail on Emberkit's shoulder to stop him from shaking.

_Please Starclan, don't let Snowfall be dead. _

**So what do you think? Chapter Two is UP! OK so remember to send in your kit names and descriptions. I decided I would pick two names. A tom and a she-cat**


	5. Chapter Three: We'll be back Shadowclan!

**Lol realizing I have been spelling tortoiseshell wrong for like three chapters BD Sorry if anyone has OCD. BTW Wish, thanks for reviewing, it means a lot. If you have any kit suggestions please feel free to put them down below! :D**

Chapter Three

Two moons later

Lilykit's POV

Poor Featherkit and Emberkit. Snowfall has been missing for two moons, and now they have begun to lose hope. Emberkit woke up every morning and trained himself to be physically fit, so when he became an apprentice he had a head start. Featherkit did something similar, she worked hard alongside her brother during the morning and had Honeyleaf teach her basic healing herbs so when she found her mother she could heal her, but be brave and powerful at the same time.

"She's actually very good." I had heard Honeyleaf whisper to Flametalon earlier. "Shame she dreams of becoming a warrior."

The five of us kits decided to just relax for the day. We lounged around and played mossball outside the nursery. A Snowfall patrol had just gone out, and Wolfstar had told the clan if they couldn't find Snowfall in the next three sunrises, they would raid Shadowclan and bring back any information they could get on her whereabouts.

I sniffed the air and purred excitedly. "The Snowfall patrol is back! Maybe they have information!"

Emberkit and Featherkit were up immediately, and Lynxkit and Moonkit were close behind. We watched the patrol march into Wolfstar's den, with Flametalon and Honeyleaf close behind.

I looked over at my four friends and each of the four pairs of eyes sparkled with impatience and curiosity.

My eyes caught movement over in the dens direction, and Snowfall's mate and Emberkit and Featherkit's father Swiftnose walked over to the group of kit's.

"Emberkit, Featherkit, Wolfstar would like to speak with you." He said with pride tinging his voice.

Emberkit and Featherkit looked at each other, bewildered, and followed Swiftnose over to the den.

"I wonder what's going on." Lynxkit meowed in confusion.

I nodded. "It could literally be anything." Moonkit shuffled his paws. "What if their getting punished?" he mewled in fright.

Lynxkit and I purred in amusement, "Why would they be punished you mouse-brain?"

Before Moonkit could make an angry retort, Wolfstar padded out of the Leader's den and leaped onto the highrock calling a clan meeting.

As cat's gathered Wolfstar motioned for the two kit's to stand underneath the high rock. "I have decided that these two kits will become apprentice today to become an important asset to us in an upcoming battle." He meowed.

There were a lot of mutters, not all of them happy.

"Battle? Against who? Shadowclan?"

"Those kit's could also possibly be a burden opposed to saviours…"

"We should trust them, I mean look at the muscles on that young tom!"

Wolfstar flicked his tail for silence. "That is my final word. But I would also like to make one cat a warrior in preparation for the battle. Mistpaw step forward.

The young grey tom's looked shocked at Wolfstar's declaration, but stepped forward in anticipation.

"Mistpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

Mistpaw nodded solemnly. "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan I pronounce you a warrior. Mistpaw, from now on you shall be known as Miststrike, in honor of your powerful fighting skills."

"Miststrike! Miststrike! Miststrike!"

I cheered for the new warrior, and the waited for Wolfstar to continue.

Wolfstar purred as cats congratulated Miststrike. "Now I have two kits ready to be apprentices! Emberkit and Featherkit, step forwards."

"From this moment on you shall be known as Emberpaw, and Featherpaw."

Wolfstar scanned the clearing, nodded and continued. "Emberpaw, your mentor will be Furzetail. He is a wonderful fighter, and I trust he will teach you all he knows."

Emberpaw looked pleased and touched noses with the pale tabby tom.

"Featherpaw, your mentor will be Miststrike." There were quite a few gasps, loudest from Miststrike himself. "But I know he will teach you all he knows, after all, with an experienced warrior training his brother, it should be easy to learn how to be a mentor." Wolfstar purred.

There was silence, until it was shattered by Lynxkit, Moonkit and I shouting at the top of our lungs. "Emberpaw! Featherpaw! Emberpaw! Featherpaw!"

The clan purred in amusement and began calling out the apprentices names.

Wolfstar purred and continued speaking. "One more thing, will the senior warrior's please meet with me now to discuss battle plans?" Three cats in the front nodded. "Then your free to-"

"Wait!" Flametalon called. "May I announce something?" Wolfstar flicked his tail inviting him to speak.

Flametalon purred. "Redfur is expecting kits. My kits." He puffed out his chest and placed his tail on a red colored she-cats shoulder.

The clan howled their congratulations.

"That's wonderful! Redfur could you come to my den after so I can check you over?" Honeyleaf asked.

The red she-cat nodded. "Sure Honeyleaf."

Wolfstar flicked his tail. "Any other comments?"

The clan was silent.

"OK you are all dismissed.

**TADA! THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW! **

**I really enjoy writing these BTW… I feel great pouring out how I think after the Last Hope should be. BTW Starclan will be making an appearance very very soon. :) Also! Kit suggestions for the ginga ningas kits! She will be having three!**

**Read and review!**


	6. Chapter Four: Starclan?

Chapter 4

Lynxkit's POV

When the meeting ended, the three of us turned round to face our mother, a few spot down. We all asked her the silent question. She nodded, and we turned tail and raced towards our friends.

Emberpaw and Featherpaw were chatting with their mentors. We waited patiently for them to finish and then we got our chance to congratulate our friends.

Emberpaw had his grey fur fluffed out and his ginger markings were shining.

Featherpaw… she was breathtaking. Her white fur looked soft and her perfect grey features intelligent and groomed to perfection. Her lovely blue eyes were bright and had a gleam in them I couldn't read. She was perfect with her…

I felt a sharp cuff over my ear as Moonkit rolled his eyes in my direction. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by Lynxkit…" Wait… Interrupted? Oh fox-dung! What did I say! Lilykit looked like she was stifling a laugh and whipered in my ear. "Just _Hi Featherpaw… _and you didn't say anything else but kept staring at her. She was looking at you funny but you didn't notice." I mentally hit myself with my tail. She was going to think I'm pathetic now!

Emberpaw and Moonkit walked away talking for a while and I stayed with Featherpaw and Lilykit. I struggled not to stare at her. But more at Lilykit as she talked.

"Yeah, Wolfstar told us we would only have one hunting lesson before the fight. Everything else will be fighting or showing us Shadowclan's border. Miststrike is actually taking me now so I have to go…"

I mentally whimpered. Now? Oh Starclan, I hope we can still hang out sometimes.

Lilykit got called over by Spottedclaw so she said her good-byes. I stood their awkwardly and stammered, "Sorry about that interruption earlier…" Featherpaw laughed. "Don't worry about it, besides, I thought it was really sweet." With that she flicked her tail on my shoulder and walked towards Miststrike.

My tail curled in happiness and I stalked towards mother and Lilykit with my head high. We can still be friends!

Spottedclaw laughed. Come on my little Lynx, it's time for bed. "Awww. Ok…"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

That night I had a horrible nightmare. At first, I dreamed Featherpaw and I were in a battle with Shadowclan, and we were fighting side by side.

Then, a large black tom leaped on top of me, and held me down. He dug his claws into my shoulder and I saw blood pulse from the wound.

"Lynxleap! No!" Featherpaw howled. She ran towards the tom holding me down in attempt to pull him off, but before she could reach him a ginger tom sprang on her, holding her down as well.

Something in the back of my mind howled. "Featherflight! NO!"

My world went black as I heard a she-cat shriek in pain as the tom ripped into her throat.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

In the midst of my dreams, I heard a scraggily voice from around me.

"Wake up you scarp of fur, there is much I have to tell you and we have limited time."

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a starry field with large looming trees surrounding me. To my left there was a fast flowing river, and too my right there was a large tree stump, where a lean black tom with amber eyes was sitting.

I slowly got to my paws, and looked around again. Where was I?

"Excuse me, but uhhh, where am I?" I asked the black tom, confused.

"You are in Starclan Lynxkit. It's a pleasure to meet you." The black tom meowed. His voice was laced with slight impatience and sounded like it hadn't been used in quite some time.

I nodded, my green eyes narrowed slightly as I looked around. Starclan? I thought Starclan was a place of honor to be in? I thought it was filled with wonderful cats! I looked up towards the sky and saw nothing but blackness. Where were the stars!?

I turned my attention back to the black cat. "How do you know my name?" I didn't mean to sound rude, but I was very curious.

To my surprise, the tom purred. It was a silky purr, and sounded more forced then natural. "All Starclan cats know the name of every cat in the forest. From the smallest kit to the frailest elder."

Ok. That made sense. "Why am I here?"

The black tom leaped off the stump and padded closer to me. Great Starclan he was huge! Much bigger than me, maybe even bigger then my father!

"Starclan has decided you are worthy of special… training. To make you stronger than any cat in the forest. You could be greater than even Wolfstar… feared amongst every cat in every clan. I could make you leader! So what do you say?"

Wait what? Me? Why would Starclan want to train me? I'm only two moons old!

"I don't know…" I mumbled uncertainly. Something about this didn't feel right.

"Just think young Lynxkit. You could have all power! You could-"

"THAT"S ENOUGH!" a voice behind me howled. The black tom spun around and hissed, and I jumped out of my fur. "You leave that kit alone!" Three cats with star's in their fur leaped out of the bush behind me, and stalked angrily towards the black tom.

One was a lean black tom that looked almost exactly like the one I had been talking to, the only difference was that he had bright blue eyes instead of amber ones. He was easily identified as the cat who had shouted.

The second cat was a massive golden tabby tom, easily almost twice the size of the first black tom. He had thick fur that looked like a lion's mane around his neck, and emerald green eyes.

The third cat was a ginger tom with a flame-colored coat. He seemed to look the angriest, his eyes blazing green and hissing loudly. None of the toms scared me, in fact I felt more at ease with them here.

The black tom got into the other toms face and hissed angrily. "Just what do you think you are doing Breezepelt! Did you think we were going to let you get away with starting another war?"

Breezepelt hissed angrily. "Tigerstar got away with it the first time! You mouse-brained Starclan cats let it happen once! Tell me why it can't happen again father!" he spat "father" so angrily I flinched away from him and backed up slowly, looking at the other two toms.

The golden tom flicked him tail for me to come over to him. I didn't need to be told twice. I ran over to him and he stood in front of me protectively.

Breezepelt and the other tom were still arguing. The ginger tom raced towards them ,

"That's enough! Breezepelt, if you ever bring another over world cat here again you will have a fight on your paws you will not be able to win!" he growled viciously.

Breezepelt hissed, and turned tail and fled into the forest.

"Come Crowfeather, it's time to go." The ginger tom meowed to the black tom.

Crowfeather nodded, "Yes Firestar. We need to explain to Lynxkit. Leafpool and Ivypool are probably done anyway's."

The two tom's padded over to the golden tom and I. "Lionheart let's bring Lynxkit to Starclan."

The golden tom nodded. "Alright Firestar."

Starclan? So this wasn't Starclan after all?

The four of us walked through the forest until we reached a large field. "This is the border to Starclan young one." The golden tom they called Lionheart said. "We need to talk with you."

The toms led me to a large field surrounded by trees. When I looked up I could see the stars.

The three toms sat down and invited me to do so as well.

"You are probably wondering who we are and why you are here." The black tom known as Crowfeather began.

I nodded. "You seem like Starclan cats to me. Who was that other tom?"

Firestar purred. "Slow down young one. Let us start from the beginning."

Lionheart nodded. "You probably already guessed but I am Lionheart. The ginger tom is Firestar and the black tom is Crowfeather."

Crowfeather growled. "That tom you met earlier is Breezepelt. He is a dark forest tom, which is a place cats who do bad deeds in life go when they die."

I cocked my head to the left. "Why do you look so much like him?"

"That's not important right now." Firestar said hurriedly as Crowfeather looked pained.

"No Firestar it's important" Crowfeather said sighing. "Breezepelt is my son Lynxkit."

I nodded. "So why am I here?"

Lionheart looked at Firestar, and then back at Lynxkit. "There is a prophecy about you and your littermates Lynxkit. A great darkness is coming little one, and you and you brother and sister may be the only ones who can stop it.

I felt my fur bristle and my eyes go wide. "What? A prophecy?"

Firestar nodded. "It goes like this; "Night will fall, and when it does the shining moon will give the Lynx courage to swim and save the Lily from drowning in blood. In the darkest hour the new three will bring hope back to the clans." This prophecy is about you and your littermates Lynxkit."

My head was spinning. "What does it mean? It doesn't sound very good."

Lionheart shook his head, "Don't worry though young one. I will be here for you, to make sure you are following the right path and give you advice."

Crowfeather drew a paw over his ear. "You could say he's like your mentor."

Firestar glanced at Lionheart, "Crowfeather and I will help you to. Anytime you need advice, just think of us before you peak and we will help you."

I nodded. "Thank-you. I will try my hardest to be the best warrior I can be."


	7. Chapter Five: They'll be OK

**OK before we start here with chapter five, a few things need to be addressed.**

**Thanks a lot WyldClaw for the many reviews! It just made my day and gave me the motivation to write the next chapter! Oh and I am not sure if you got my me but I will be using a few of your kit ideas, but perhaps altering the description if that's ok. So yeah! Oh and yep Lynxkit has got a case of Pretty Kitty Fever :p**

**Todays chapter will be a mix between Moonkit and Lilykits POV's about their own meeting with Starclan, then Moonkits POV for the rest of the Chapter because –SPOILER- Shadowclan is raided by Thunderclan in hopes of finding Snowfall! So here we go!**

Chapter Five

Moonkit's POV

"Wake up young Moonkit, there is much we have to talk about."

I opened my eyes groggily and looked around. I realized I was in a starry field and there was a slender, silver-and-white tabby she-cat with white paws and white markings on her paws tail and face. What was going on? Where was Spottedclaw, Lilykit and Lynxkit?

I blinked up at her and got to my paws. "Hello. How do you know my name?"

The she-cat purred. "I am a Starclan cat. I know the name of every cat around the lake."

I jumped up frightened. "Starclan? Did I die?"

The she-cat shook her head. "No Moonkit. I came to visit you. Let me start my introducing myself. My name is Ivypool. I was in Thunderclan before your time, when Bramblestar, the leader before Wolfstar reigned."

Whoa. A Starclan cat visiting me? Why me? I wasn't special. I was just an average kit. Why not visit Lynxkit? He is stronger than me, and a better fighter.

"You are just as important and special as your brother Moonkit." Ivypool purred, as if reading my thoughts. "I used feel the same way about my sister Dovewing. Don't worry about it. There are ways that make you better than Lynxkit, but at the same time there are ways he is better than you."

I looked down sadness filtering my heart. "How am I better than Lynxkit?"

To my surprise Ivypool let out a purr of amusement. "I have been watching you play. You are faster than Lynxkit. You are also more quick-witted and less arrogant. You learn from your mistakes quicker than your brother.

I swished my small tail back and forth, thinking about it. Ivypool was right. I was the one who strategizes all of the raids on the apprentice den. I am the one who ended up learning the belly-rake attack first after failing once before. I brightened. Maybe I was just as good as Lynxkit.

Ivypool licked my head and purred. "See, you are just as good as he is."

I nodded then looked at Ivypool in hesitation. "Ivypool, you can't be here just because of Lynxkit. Why are you here?"

Ivypool sighed. "You're very smart Moonkit. I am here to warn you of a prophecy you and your littermates are seen taking part in."

I bristled, "Prophecy? Lynxkit and Lilykit are both in as well?"

Ivypool sighed. "Yes little one. It goes like this. 'Night will fall, and when it does the shining moon will give the Lynx courage to swim and save the Lily from drowning in blood.'"

My head was spinning, the gear already turning. "Night will fall… is does that mean the time or maybe a cat? To swim and save the Lily from drowning in blood… oh no… that doesn't sound very good…" I mumbled to myself.

Ivypool purred. "Don't stress about it now young one. You still have many moons to come before the prophecy will really kick in. I was placed as your mentor during this prophecy, to guide you and help you during this stressful time. So if you every need anything, just think of me before you sleep and I will guide you."

I purred. "Thank you Ivypool."

"Oh one more thing. Starclan has also decided to send you and your littermates each an individual power to help you save the clans."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lilykit's POV

My mouth hung open in utter shock and disbelief. Here I was, a Starclan cat named Leafpool telling me I was a part of a prophecy with my littermatesthat sounded very painful and ending badly on my behalf. Oh and hold on! The three of us get super powers that will make us extraordinarily powerful!

"You have no need to fear right now young one. The prophecy will not begin for many moons. Probably not until you become warriors, and being only two moons old…" Leafpool's voice died down, and she shook out her brown tabby fur and placed her white tipped tail around my shoulders. I looked sadly into her amber eyes and sighed, looking down at my paws again.

"I just want to be a normal warrior." I said, my voice choked with uncertainty.

Leafpook sighed and looked into the distance, her eyes clouded with memories. "That's what my son said about his powers to."

I looked up. "What?"

Leafpool glanced at me, "Yes, my son Lionblaze. He too was in a prophecy many moons ago, with my other son Jayfeather and a cousin (If you really think about it) named Dovewing. He led a normal warrior life after the prophecy and even had a mate and kits! In fact his only living grandkit is Wolfstar."

"Wow!" I meowed breathlessly. "I want to be like him and like you Leafpool! You both sound so brave!"

Leafpool purred in amusement. "It's almost dawn young one. If you ever need guidance, think of me before you sleep and I will appear in your dreams. Your powers will come in time. Until we meet again Lilykit."

I nodded. "Good-bye Leafpool."

"Oh Lilykit? One more thing. Until you start receiving your powers, don't say anything to your brothers, and until the time is right, any other cat.

My world went black, and I fell into deep slumber.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Moonkit's POV

I felt a jab in my side. "Moonkit, come on wake up!" I opened my blue eyes in shock, then purred in amusement when I saw it was Lynxkit. I had lost most of the jealousy I felt about Moonkit before, and now I accepted I just had to work hard to gain respect.

I jumped to my paws. "What's going on?"

Lynxkit gently cuffed my ear, "The battle you mouse-brain! We need to wish Emberpaw and Featherpaw good luck!"

Oh I had almost forgotten. Today Thunderclan would be raiding Shadowclan's camp and try and find Snowfall.

I nodded. "Where's Lilykit?"

Lynxkit flicked his tail to the den opening. "Already outside. I'll race ya Moonkit!"

Together we raced to the clearing where the gathering cats ready for battle were waiting. To my excitement I won the race and Lynxkit purred panting. "Great job Moonkit!"

I flicked my tail happily. "Thanks!"

We stopped talking as Wolfstar called the clan together.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the High-ledge for a clan meeting!"

Most cats had already gathered, but Redfur and Spottedclaw came from the nursery, as well as Darkpaw and Goldenpaw along with the elders.

Wolfstar silenced the clan with a flick of his tail and began speaking. "Today we gather for a rescue mission, as well as another warning for Shadowclan. We will not stand for this nonsense! We WILL have our warrior back!"

The clan yowled their approval.

"Today the patrol to Shadowclan will consist of two separate patrols. I will lead on, Flametalon the other. My patrol will include Furzetail, Swallowflight, Miststrike, Sunpaw, Emberpaw and Featherpaw. This is the rescue patrol. They will attempt to find Snowfall and bring her back to Thunderclan. Once they find her, Swallowflight, Emberpaw and Featherpaw will bring her straight back to Thunderclan if injured. If unharmed, Snowfall will escape with only Featherpaw.

Flametalons patrol will consist of Swiftnose, Brackenheart, Shrewstep, Larkwing, Fallensnow, Goldenpaw, and Darkpaw. This will be the offense patrol. Try the best you can to assist the rescue patrol in any way you can. Once Snowfall is safe, I will call the clan to back off and warn Ravenstar to stop these cowardly attacks. Then Thunderclan will be victorious!

As the clan cheered again, Lynxkit and I creped over to Emberpaw and Featherpaw.

"Good luck too both of you!" I meowed

Lynxkit nodded. "We hope you find Snowfall!"

The two older cats nodded. "Thanks you guys. We have to go! See you later!"

Emberpaw purred, running off to their mentors.

Lilykit raced over to Lynxkit and I. "Let's go wish father good luck too!"

We looked at eachother excitedly, then raced off to where Brackenheart was beside Spottedclaw, tails entwined and whispering to each other.

Lilykit leaped onto Brackenhearts back, and Lynxkit batted his tail. I walked over to his front paws and rubbed my cheek against his leg.

"Good luck dad." I whispered. Scared for my father.

Brackenheart purred. "I will be ok Moonkit. Thanks kits, I hope we have good luck.

Wolfstar called the battle patrols together, and Brackenheart licked Spottedclaws cheek and meowed goodbye to his kits and joined his patrol.

I whimpered slightly. "Mama will Thunderclan be OK?"

Spottedclaw gazed at her clan as they padded out of camp. "I hope so young one."

**Tada! Big chapter! For any of you wondering why they don't mention the prophecy to eachother… their only kits! They forgot! LOL :D**

**Read and Review!**

**Spotty OUT!**


	8. Chapter Six: Welcome Home!

**Hey Guys! Heres Chapter 6! Thanks for all the Reviews! A couple things I should address…**

**Thanks for kit/warrior names Wishheart01, and yeah in the other chapter when I said Wish I was talking about you ^-^ sorry for any confuzzlment LOL. **

**I will defiantly use a few of your kit names, along with Wyldclaw's and one of your warrior names… though I wont tell you which one :) **

**Oh yeah, and in this chapter Redfur has her kits. Not very good with time, but let's pretend ok? :D **

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

Chapter 6

Lilykit's POV

My mother was whispering comforting words to us, as even from over here, we could hear a little bit of the battle.

Every once in a while we would hear a faint screech and every time I heard it I shivered. What was Shadowclan doing to poor Snowfall! I heard another screech and flicked my tail in fear.

I pushed aside Lynxkit for a moment and looked around the nursery. Redfur was in a nest to my left, and her gaze was clouded with pain. "Are you ok Redfur?" I squeaked. She was probably just worried about Flametalon.

Redfur looked at me trembling. "Yes Lilykit I am ok… do you know if Honeyleaf is in camp?" I looked at Spottedclaw questionably.

"Is she Mama?" I asked, my head cocked to the side.

Spottedclaw turned her attention away from Moonkit and looked at me, "Is who dear?"

I pointed with my tail at Redfur. "Redfur was wondering if Honeyleaf is in camp."

Spottedclaw looked questionably at Redfur then gasped, her fur going on end. "Right now Redfur?" she asked seriously.

What was going on?

Redfur nodded weakly. "Like RIGHT now."

Spottedclaw leaped to her paws and looked at her three kits sternly. "You three have to do exactly what I say OK?"

All three of us got to our paws. "Yes Spottedclaw." We chorused.

She pointed at Lynxkit. "You go see if Honeyleaf is in the medicine den. If not, go get Frosttail, she once trained as a medicine cat, so she's the best we have."

Lynxkit nodded and sped off.

She pointed at Moonkit. "You go to the medicine den and grab raspberry leaves. They are spikey and smell sweet. Also grab borage. You remember what that smells like when Honeyleaf brought some for me a few sunrises ago right?"

Moonkit nodded. "Yes mama."

She flicked her tail. "Then go."

As Moonkit raced away Spottedclaw looked at me. "Go outside and grab a big stick, that's as thick as you can carry."

I nodded racing out of the nursery and moving to the edge of the camp.

"Leafpool help me!" I whispered as I looked through the sticks.

"Pick that one Lilykit." I heard a voice whisper inside my head.

I flicked my tail in delight and grabbed the thickest stick in the pile. I race back to the nursery, where upon walking in, saw the white elder Frosttail sitting beside Redfur, with Spottedclaw just behind. Moonkit and Lynxkit already sat down.

Spottedclaw turned to the three of us. "You kit's go outside and guard the nursery. The kits are about to come.

We nodded to Spottedclaw and sat outside the nursery. We waited until the sun was high in the sky, and then we heard pawsteps from camp entrance.

We bristled, then relaxed as Thunderclan padded back into camp, bruised and bloodied, but all alive. We saw Honeyleaf talking to Flametalon, and race up to them.

The clan turned their heads curiously, and got silent as they saw us running up. "Quick!" I screeched. "Redfur's kitting!"

Honeylead and Flametalon got to their paws quickly and raced into the nursery.

I sighed with relief and we turned to Wolfstar. "Did you guys win?" Lynxkit asked.

Wolfstar purred with amusement. "Of course little one. Shadowclan won't bother us again." His face brightened. "There is someone you may want to see."

He turned slowly to reveal Emberpaw and Featherpaw, and in the middle a pretty white she-cat with one grey paw.

"Snowfall!" Moonkit purred with delight.

The three of us raced over to the white she-cat and Snowfall purred. "Hello little ones. What have I missed?"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

By nightfall, we walked into the nursery hesitantly. Spottedclaw was sitting next to Redfur and Flametalon, and when she saw us she purred, inviting us over.

I walked slowly to mother's side and looked over at Flametalon. His face was filled with pride as he looked down towards Redfur's belly.

"Wow!" Lynxkit mewed quietly.

"There so cute Redfur!" I mewed in delight.

Redfur purred. "Would you like to help us name them little ones?"

We looked at each other excitedly. "Ok!" We squeaked.

I looked down. There were four kits, two toms and two she-cats. The first was a pure black she-cat. The second was a ginger tabby tom. The third was a blue grey tom and the fourth was a slick bright ginger she-cat with a white chest and paws.

Moonkit and Lynxkit murmured to each other then looked at Flametalon. "What about naming the pure black she-cat Nightkit?"

Flametalong purred then looked at Redfur. "What do you think?"

She flicked her tail. "I like it. Do you want to name the ginger tabby tom Lilykit?"

I nodded then thought hard, trying to come up with the best name. "Hmmm… what about… Marshkit? Redfur purred. "How unique. It suits him perfectly."

Flametalon glanced at the blue-grey tom then stared at Redfur. "How about Seakit for the biggest tom?" Redfur nodded, then glanced at the last she-cat. "I like Otterkit for her."

Flametalon purred in delight. "Nightkit, Marshkit, Seakit and Otterkit. Welcome to Thunderclan."

**Woot Woot! Snowfall is BACK baby! Plus Redfur had her kits! Thanks to both Wishflight and Wyldclaw for those names BTW! **

**Read and Review!**

**Spotty OUT!**


	9. Chapter Seven: Da Best Filler Ever

**Hey guys! Welcome to 2014! I hope everyone had a great New Year's Eve, I sure did, so sorry about not updating!**

**PatchestheLoner-Thanks for the names! I have an idea on when I will use those :D **

**Wyldclaw- LOL**

**OK one more thing! Our little kits are now four moons old! So in a few more chapters, we might see the beginning of powers form perhaps?**

**So without further ado…. Chapter 7!**

Chapter 7

Lynxkit's POV

(One moon later)

When I woke up in the morning I saw that Redfur was already awake, chatting quietly with my Spottedclaw. I stood up and stretched, causing Spottedclaw to stop talking for a second and murmur, "Good morning Lynxkit. Be quiet, and try not to wake Redfur's kits." I nodded and she purred, licking my head. Ewww! Mom! Unnecessary!

I walked over and prodded Moonkit and Lilykit, urging them to wake up. As soon as I touched them, a vision sparked through my mind.

I saw cats battling ferociously, hissing and spitting. Howls and cries of fury echoed everywhere. I couldn't move. I was frozen to the spot, watching these cats fight.

I desperately tried to make out a face in the fray, and gasped, completely shocked, as I made out the face of Miststrike, fighting a dark brown tom. I wheeled around and looked closer at the battling cats, and saw Furzetail and Emberpaw fighting side by side, struggling against three cats.

Thunderclan… they're fighting a losing battle.

But then I heard a howl, and looked up, seeing three cats standing on the highrock their heads high. The flames of the dying sun bursting off their pelts.

They looked like Starclan had sent them from the heavens.

I was pulled from the vision as I heard an irritated growl. "Hey! That hurts you mouse-brain!"

I stumbled back shocked and looked down seeing an irritated Moonkit. "Sorry Moonkit… I was just… uhh thinking about something that made me angry." Total lie, but I had to make it believable.

To my surprise Moonkit snickered. "What, were you thinking of Featherpaw with another tom?"

I growled warningly, my pelt hot with embarrassment. "NO!"

"What are you two meowing about this time?" I heard Lilykit grumble. "I was trying to sleep a while longer. We need to keep our energy up in case we have to leave camp quickly. Remember we are still at war with Shadowclan!"

I sighed. "Your right Lilykit. I'm sorry for hurting you Moonkit."

Moonkit flicked his tail. "I'm sorry I teased you." His head low in shame.

"Hey you three, it's ok to have a little fun! Your kits, worst come to worse, someone will carry you to safety. It's not good to show Shadowclan fear, and that's what you're doing by adapting to them. Stay yourself!" Spottedclaw purred in amusement.

I looked over at Moonkit, then at Lilykit, and back at Spottedclaw. "Why can't we be apprentices?" I whined. Spottedclaw chortled, "Because you not six moons old. Why don't you go play with Redfur's kits? It looks like their awake."

I sighed and walked over to the four little bundles. "Hey you guys wanna go play a game?

"What kind of game?" Seakit asked, his blue tabby fur fluffed out. Otterkit playfully smacked him on the nose. "Who cares bird-brain, let's go! I'm bored."

I purred. "Were going to play war against Shadowclan! I'm going to be Wolfstar, and Moonkits Ravenstar!"

"No fair!" Nightkit complained. "I look more like Ravenstar then Moonkit!"

Marshkit pounced on Nightkits tail. "Yeah but Moonkits older!"

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!"

I looked up confused. "What's going on?"

"Don't you know?" Lilykit responded, poking her head in the nursery. "It's Darkpaw, Goldenpaw and Sunpaw's warrior ceremony today!"

I looked at the four younger kits excited. "Come one then! Let's go watch!"

"Don't be a nuisance!" Redfur called to the kits as they exited the den.

Lynxkit sat down besides Lilykit and Moonkit at the edge of the clearing, and Marshkit, Nightkit, Seakit and Otterkit sat directly behind them.

Looking up at the highrock, he saw the three apprentices already at the foot of the rock quivering with excitement.

"Today we gather to name new warriors. Darkpaw, Goldenpaw and Sunpaw have passed their assessments and are ready to be warriors. He stood in front of them and said;

I, Wolfstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in her turn." He turned to Darkpaw

"Darkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Darkpaw's eyes were shining behind her trembling pelt and she nodded and let out a proud "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Darkpaw, from this moment you will be known as Darkpoppy. StarClan honors your intelligence and honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Wolfstar turned to Goldenpaw, "Goldenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Her voice was barley a whisper as she meowed "I do"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Goldenpaw from this moment you will be known as Goldensong. StarClan honors your integrity and faith, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

He lastly turned to Sunpaw. "Sunpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

She raised her head high and meowed a confident "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Goldenpaw from this moment you will be known as Sunflash. StarClan honors your humor and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Wolfstar backed off, and the clan howled.

Darkpoppy! Goldensong! Sunflash!

**Yeah! Kinda a filler chapter! Whatever! Next chapter they become apprentices!**

**Spotty OUT!**


	10. Chapter Eight: We are one step closer!

**Hey Guys! I'm back! Sorry if chapters have been a little slow lately, I have been busy with some family matters… but hopefully I will be able to update every two days from now on, maybe even one chapter a day! Oh sorry Wishheart, I was in a hurry and didn't double check my chapter, hence a few spelling mistakes on my part, including your name :O wont happen again, promise!**

**So without further ado….**

**DRUM ROLL PLEASE**

**Chapter 8!**

Chapter 8

(Two Moons Later)

Moonkit's POV

Today's the day! Today's the day! Today we become apprentices!

I felt like racing around camp and screeching with joy. Six whole moons of waiting will finally pay off!

My mother and my littermates were sitting just inside the nursery, Spottedclaw frantically grooming Lynxkit's messy pelt, while he whined in annoyance.

"Mom its fine!"

"No it's not Lynxkit! Look at your back!"

"I can do it myself!"

"Sure you can."

"Your right I can!"

Lynxkit eventually gave in, and soon his pelt was shining. I groomed myself, as to not go through what Lynxkit did, and I made sure my black pelt shimmered, and my silver paws gleamed. Spottedclaw had just finished Lilykit, so her tortoiseshell pelt was flattened down, and stood beside Spottedclaw, there tortoiseshell pelts so evenly matching.

Brackenheart padded into the nursery just as we lined up beside our mother, and his eyes gleamed with pride as he looked at his three kits.

"You ready little ones? Wolfstar has gathered the clan together!"

We bounced with excitement and raced out of the nursery, stopping just outside.

"What do we say mama?" Lilykit asked nervously.

Spottedclaw murrowed with laughter and went over the procedure.

Ok! I can do this!

Wolfstar had already called the clan together and flicked his tail, inviting the three kits over to the highrock.

As we walked over, I shared nervous glances with my littermates. Lilykit looked terrified, her eyes flashing with fear, but they had excitement in them as well.

Lynxkit looked enthusiastic, but nervous as well. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Spottedclaw and Brackenheart sit beside Snowfall, and looked on with pride in their eyes. On the other side of camp, I saw Emberpaw and Featherpaw give us reassuring glances. I took a deep breath and held my head high.

As the three of us stopped under the highrock, Wolfstar began speaking.

Lynxkit, Moonkit and Lilykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lynxpaw, Moonpaw and Lilypaw."

Moonpaw. I like it! I looked to my left and saw Lynxpaws eyes shining, and Lilypaw couldn't resist saying "Lilypaw! I am Lilypaw!" and receiving a glare from Spottedclaw, making everyone purr in amusement.

Wolfstar looked amused and continued the ceremony.

"Swiftnose, you are capable to take on another apprentice. You had received excellent training from myself, and you have shown yourself to be brave and compassionate. You will be the mentor of Lynxpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

The black tom nodded, "Of course Wolfstar." He purred. Lynxpaw looked excited and touched noses with the experienced warrior. I looked back up at Wolfstar as he continued speaking.

"Fallensnow, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Swallowflight, and you have shown yourself to be cunning and wise. You will be the mentor of Moonpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

The black tom with white flecks stood up looking shocked, but excited, and marched over to me. Fallensnow! He's a great warrior! As I leaned in to touch noses with him, he muttered in my ear. "I will make you a great warrior for Thunderclan. I promise."

"Thank you." I whispered.

He purred and padded over to where Swiftnose was sitting, and sat next to him.

I looked over at Lilypaw, who sat waiting for a mentor.

"Larkwing, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Redfur, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and honest. You will be the mentor of Lilypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Larkwing, a young tortoiseshell she-cat stood up, pleased and stood beside Lilypaw, touching noses with her. Lilypaw looked pleased herself, and as Larkwing mumbled something to Lilypaw, she nodded enthusiastically.

Lynxpaw! Moonpaw! Lilypaw!

As I watched the can cheer for me, I purred loudly. Spottedclaw and Brackenheart looked on with pride, while Emberpaw and Featherpaw cheered madly.

I am an apprentice! My path as a warrior has begun!

With all the clan surrounding me, chanting my name, I could believe it.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(? POV)

I stalked through the pine trees, the familiar scent surrounding me. I sat down and waited, licking my black fur continuously, until it shined.

"He's always late, no matter what." I mumbled in amusement.

"Well when you're as busy as me, it is to be expected isn't it my love?" A silky voice purred in my ear.

I didn't move. He doesn't scare me. "Hello again dear. Tried to get away again?"

He growled in frustration. "That Starclan cursed clan always need's something." I purred in amusement as I looked at his sleek fur, which always turned silver in the moonlight. "It doesn't matter now. They will be destroyed, along with the others soon. That is… if they don't join us."

He purred. "Right as usual my dear. Now… you can join us soon, but first… you need to do something for me…"

**There we go! Our three little friends are finally apprentices! And who were those strange cats? :D**

**Now since this is a series, I will probably have a new book every 15-20 chapters. Sound good? **

**One more thing. I need warrior names for Emberpaw and Featherpaw, although I might do the one I have for Emberpaw, but I need lots of variety on Featherpaws name!**

**Read and Review!**

**Spotty OUT**


	11. Chapter Nine: What is true evil?

**Hey Guys! I am BACK baby! Thanks to the reviewers in the last chapter! I got lots of great suggestions for Featherpaw's name! I think I found the perfect name! Anyways here is Chapter 9!**

Chapter 9

Lilypaws POV

Once the clan had dispersed enough for me to meet by my mentor, Larkwing, I immediately ran to her. "What are we going to do first Larkwing?"

Larkwing licked one tortoiseshell paw. She looks a lot like me. Maybe that's why I got her as my mentor, seeing as she, Spottedclaw and I are the only tortoiseshell cats in the clan.

"How about we go explore the territory? Perhaps we will be able to hunt on the way back." She meowed giving me a friendly smile. (Can cats smile? Leave a comment telling me if I should use that word or not)

I bounced, purring excitedly. "Yes! Can Moonpaw and Lynxpaw come too?"

Larkwing shot me an amused glance. "You can't go everywhere with your littermates Lilypaw."

I gave her a pleading look. "Please?"

Larkwing shook her head, then I watched as her eyes glazed over, and she stopped shaking her head. "I will go ask Swiftnose if Lynxpaw can come." With that she padded away.

What just happened!

My thoughts immediately traveled to the dream I had had four moons ago. Leafpool… the Starclan cat! What had she said about changes… right! A power! Did that have something to do with Larkwings sudden change in thought?

Lilypaw stop exaggerating. It was probably just a coincidence. Larkwing returned, her eyes weren't glazed over, but she looked confused. "Sorry, Swiftnose is having Lynxpaw do something else today… I think anyways. Uhhh, let's go explore the territory."

I nodded and together we walked out of camp. I stopped worrying about Leafpool, and raced ahead of Larkwing, bouncing like a kit. "The forest is HUGE!" I exclaimed.

Larkwing purred, and kept walking with me, until we stopped at the edge of the forest, where a huge body of water lay ahead. "This is only a small part of our territory. Over there," she pointed ahead with her tail, "is the lake, to the left is Windclans territory, and to the right is Shadowclans territory. Across the lake, we have Riverclans territory."

I wadded into the lake slowly and looked down. "I see little fish in the lake!" I batted at one with unsheathed claws, and flung it into the air and onto the rock Larkwing was standing on.

Larkwing purred looking at the fish. "Are you a Riverclan cat?" I purred with laughter. "Well prey is prey right?" Larkwing looked at me. "You eat it then."

I gulped, and jumped out of the lake, shaking out my pelt. I walked over to the fish, sniffing it then carefully taking a bite. It tasted sour.

"EWWWW!" I screeched falling backwards. Larkwing fell over with laughter, and I soon joined in.

"Come on Lilypaw, you're going to have a whiff of Windclan."

We walked to the Windclan border, and Larkwing brought me over to the edge, inviting me to breathe in.

"Yuck!" I spat. It smelled of the moor, and mud. "I wonder if this is how the other clans think of our scent."

Larkwing shrugged. "Let's keep going to Shadowclan"

As we got to the Shadowclan border, I was about to smell it when two cats appeared out of the bush nearby. "HALT THUNDERCLAN! What are you doing so close to the border?" I jumped back and Larkwing leaped in front of me protectively.

The first cat was a tom, obviously the cat who questioned us, he was a molted ginger color and had bright yellow eyes. The second was a she-cat, a cream and brown color, and had piercing green eyes. She looked a little older than me, and overall seemed to despise her mentor by the way she glared at him.

Larkwing narrowed her eyes. "We weren't planning on crossing it, if that is what you're thinking Striketail.

The cream and brown cat nodded glaring at Striketail. "It's obvious it's that apprentice's first time out. There's nothing to worry about."

Striketail's eyes flared. "Silence Ceadarpaw!"

Ceadarpaw rolled her eyes at me, and I couldn't help but grin. I liked this cat, even if she was Shadowclan. I could tell she wanted peace.

Larkwing coolly licked a paw and drew it over an ear. "Listen to that apprentice Striketail. It's obvious she is smarter than you." Ceadarpaw's purred and Striketail rounded on her and roared. "SILENCE YOU MANGY APPRENTICE!" before cuffing her hard on the ear with outstretched claws. She hissed in pain, and I gasped as I saw blood pour heavily down her head.

"STOP!" Larkwing shrieked. "Leave that apprentice alone!"

Striketail glared at her and slowly backed away, before hissing to Ceadarpaw.

"Traitor! Ravenstar will hear of this. Then you will surely be exiled."

As Striketail padded away, Ceadarpaw whimpered, and fell to the ground in front of Lilypaw.

**Woot Woot! Man Shadowclan is evil! Shoot me a message on what you think Ceadarpaws fate should be!**

**She dies**

**She runs away to never be heard from again (rouge)**

**Joins Thunderclan **

**Also we still have a poll going! So check that out as well!**

**Read and Review!**

**Spotty OUT!**


	12. Chapter Ten: Is she welcome?

**Great Starclan you guys are awesome! Three Reviews in 4 hours? I was shocked! I cannot believe I have 5 followers now! That's five more than I ever imagined I would get! Thanks a million! So, in order to show my gratitude… Chapter 10! Oh an whoops, her name is Cedarpaw, not Ceadarpaw :D**

Chapter 10

Lynxpaw's POV

Awesome! My first day of being an apprentice, and I already caught a piece of prey! Swiftnose had told me when Lilypaw and Larkwing returned from exploring the territory, we could go, but until then, Moonpaw and I were stuck in camp.

We had been making our dens in the apprentice den, with Emberpaw and Featherpaw's help, when I had seen a mouse scamper out of the corner of my eye. Determined to impress Featherpaw, errr everyone, I dropped into a crouch, and before it could leap away I pounced, landing awkwardly, but still on the mouse.

I killed it with a sharp bite to the neck and held up my catch happily.

Featherpaw looked at me, her beautiful blue eyes as wide as moons. "Did you catch that?"

I nodded, and Emberpaw stared at me awestruck. "Without any training at all? Great job! Go bring your catch to Swiftnose so he can-"

"No need." My black mentor walked into the den followed by Fallensnow. "Excellent job Lynxpaw." He purred.

Moonpaw suddenly twitched his whiskers and hissed. "I smell Shadowclan!"

Fallensnow looked at his apprentice confused. "What are you talking about Moonpaw."

My brother looked troubled. "I smell Lilypaw and Larkwing, and another scent is with them. They have brought Shadowclan!"

Fallensnow and Moonpaw nodded to eachother and raced out of the den.

I looked at Swiftnose, Emberpaw and Featherpaw. They seemed confused, but followed the two cats to the clearing.

Just as we appeared out of the den, two cats burst through the camp entrance. Lilypaw and Larkwing.

They were carrying a limp body on their shoulders, and I could see she was seriously injured. Once they reached the center of camp, they gently placed the body on the ground.

"Honeyleaf!" yowled Larkwing in desperation. "Honeyleaf come quick!"

Her cry caused the clan to assemble silently, wondering what was going on.

The golden she-cat poked her head out of the den confused, but when she saw the limp body she gasped. She went back in the den then reappeared a few moments later, carrying an assortment of herbs.

Slowly I made my way over to my sister, who looked terrified and grief stricken. "Lilypaw, what is going on? Who is this Shadowclan cat?" Before she could reply, Wolfstar appeared from his den howling.

"Why is there a Shadowclan apprentice in our camp!"

Lilypaw trembled before Wolfstar as he looked down at her.

Surprisingly Wolfstar looked gentle.

"Lilypaw," he said soothingly. "What happened at the border?"

Lilypaw gulped. "Larkwing was showing me the Shadowclan border when two cats sprang out. One was a molted ginger tom named Striketail, the other, this she-cat, who Striketail called Cedarpaw." She flicked her tail towards the cream and brown lump on the ground.

"Striketail challenged us, but Larkwing said we meant no harm. Cedarpaw defended us, saying they shouldn't cause trouble… Striketail… Striketail got angry."

Lilypaws voice was shaking now. "He attacked Cedarpaw, and told her to never return to Shadowclan again." She finished, her voice barley a whisper.

Wolfstar thought for a moment. "Is this true Larkwing?" The tortoiseshell nodded. "Every word Wolfstar."

He nodded and turned to Honeyleaf. "What is the apprentice's condition?"

Honeyleaf frowned. "She will live. Her right ear has been shredded however, and she has a long scratch down her head, but she will heal."

I sighed with relief. Lilypaw's story stated this cat was a hero, not an ememy.

Wolfstar looked troubled. "I will call a meeting to discuss this cat's fate."

He jumped onto the highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!"

Most of the clan was already there, so Wolfstar continued.

"We have gathered to discuss this young former Shadowclan apprentice's fate. She goes by the name of Cedarpaw, and from what Lilypaw and Larkwing say, this apprentice is a hero! So, what will be her fate? Shall we invite her to join Thunderclan?"

Cats mumbled for a moment, before one cat, Shrewstep spoke up. "Can we trust her? If she so valiantly defied her own clan, why trust her to join our own?"

Lilypaw bristled. "When Cedarpaw defied Striketail, she did it because she thought she was doing what was right. I believe she is a loyal warrior because of her faith in the warrior code."

Shrewstep nodded, and other cats murmured in agreement. I spoke up as well. "Pardon me Wolfstar, may I speak?" Wolfstar looked at me, interested, as did the other cats around.

I took a deep breath. "If we don't at least try to convince her to join, we may be losing valuable information we may need about Shadowclan. She could be a powerful asset, especially in the war we are in."

Moonpaw nodded, standing up beside me. "Lynxpaw is making a good point. We could use all the help we can get."

Cats began to look at us with a dawning respect, and Wolfstar nodded. "Very well. Any objections?"

No cat interfered.

Wolfstar purred. "Well it is her final choice after all but Thunderclan will welcome her for the time being. Welcome Cedarpaw!"

**So looks like Cedarpaw is sticking around! But will she accept the post as a Thunderclan apprentice?**


	13. Chapter Eleven: Sorrys and Surprises

**I am so sorry! I have no idea when this chapter is going up, but I have had MAJOR laptop issues, on top of that when I tried to shoot up this chapter, it crashed my webpage. So yeah… NO HATE PLZ!**

**ALSO! THIS IS A STORY CHANGER AT IT'S FINEST! I have a new poll open for those who want to decide who Moonpaw's mate will be! (Yesh Yesh I have Lilypaw planned as well, but she's special :D) The choices are…**

**Sunflash**

**Or**

**Cedarpaw**

**But besides that, heres Chapter 11!**

Chapter 11

Moonpaw's POV

I bit into the mouse Lilypaw got me, thanking her. I had been sitting outside the apprentice den, waiting for Fallensnow to come tell us our plans for the day.

"How's Cedarpaw?" I asked Lilypaw as she sat down across from me.

Lilypaw looked troubled. "Still weak, but Honeyleaf says she should wake soon."

Three sunrises after the strange Shadowclan she-cat arrived to Thunderclan, she still remained unconscious. I had made myself an oath to be the first cat to wake her up, and tell her about Thunderclan.

Why? I still wasn't sure. She intrigued me.

Fallensnow called my name over by the clearing, waving his tail impatiently. I perked my ears up, and finished the mouse in three quick bites.

"Thanks Lilypaw! I have to go! See you when I get back!"

Running to my mentor I skidded to a halt beside him. Fallensnow purred in amusement and flicked his tail over my ear. "Today we are going to prefect your hunting skills, and perhaps afterwards you can learn how to fight with Emberpaw."

I nodded warmly to my friend, and his mentor Furzetail, who I knew must be tagging along today. "Hey! This should be fun!"

Emberpaw flicked his tail in excitement, "Yeah absolutely!"

We padded through the forest, Furzetail leading, before stopping the four of us. "Mouse" he whispered.

Fallensnow nodded to me. "Give it a go. Remember, belly low, tail up."

I took a deep breath before getting into the hunters crouch. I stalked forward sneakily, until I saw the mouse look up confused, twitching it's whiskers.

Now. Leap now.

I sprang onto the mouse, snapping it's neck quickly, for it not to feel a lot of pain.

I gave thanks to Starclan quickly and turned to the three other cats. Emberpaw looked impressed, Furzetail nodded and Fallensnow looked on with pride.

"Great job Moonpaw! Bury that and let's keep going."

Two squirrels, one water vole, a blackbird and three additional mice later, Furzetail looked up from the catches. "Excellent. Let's bring this back to camp and then go for some battle training."

I nodded, grabbing the three mice I caught in my jaws, but when I tried to reach for my squirrel, Fallensnow shook his head. "I'll carry the squirrels. You carry your mice."

Beside me Emberpaw was carrying his water vole and mouse, and Furzetail grabbed his blackbird he caught for demonstration.

Back at camp, cats began crowding me. "Did you catch all those mice Moonpaw?" Seakit mewed his eyes as wide as moons. I nodded, placing the mice on the fresh-kill pile.

Fallensnow flicked my shoulder. "Don't forget the squirrel you caught as well."

Darkpoppy looked taken aback. "FOUR KILLS? That's excellent for just three sunrises of training."

Murmurs of appreciation spread throughout the camp. I ducked my head shyly. As much as I liked praise, I hated this crowding, silent respect. I just wanted to be treated like a normal cat. I was a normal apprentice.

"_No Moonpaw." _A voice whispered in my ear. "_You are not normal. It will take time, but soon you will adjust to this treatment." _

"Ivypool?" I whispered to myself, so no cat could hear.

The voice purred. _"Yes little one. I am here to tell you that your powers have begun to form. They will arrive soon. Be strong Moonpaw."_

I nodded, closing my eyes taking it all in. But before I could respond, a voice shouted from the medicine den. "Cedarpaw is awake!"

**Cliffhanger! That's all for now, but I'll see you guys later! REMEMBER ABOUT MOONPAWS LOVE POLL! GO CLICK MY NAME FOR DEETS!**

**Spotty OUT**


	14. Chapter Twelve: Where am I?

**Hey guys! I am back! Sorry about the delay! I'm getting really busy, as I have exams coming up, and have to study like 4 hours a day, (I'm not the best in Science…) so things may be a little slow until January 31****st****… So sorry!**

**Anyways a few things I want to say.**

**Divergent! YOU WERE SO CLOSE! I MEAN SO SO SO SO CLOSE to guesing all three pawers (lol see what I did there) and I will give you a hint, I am working on the ending to the first book in this series! BOOK ONE IS ALMOST DONE! BOOK ONE IS ALSO WHEN WE DISCOVER THEIR POWERS!**

**Wishheart! You are so awesome! Thanks for all the support :3 LUV YA**

**On with the chapter! In this one… (Let's try something new… CEDARPAWS POV!) this is a ONE-TIME THING! It will help you understand Shadowclan a little bit more.**

Chapter 12

Cedarpaws POV

My dreams were filled with nightmares of my life in Shadowclan. My mother Duskfall had told my brother Shallowpaw and I stories about how my clan was once a clan just like any other. The former leader, and my mother's father Rainstar was a brave, kind and loyal cat. He brought the clan's to peace, until his once loyal deputy Raventalon took over. He broke the sanity of my clan, and turned it into a nightmare Starclan cursed home.

Ravenstar is so evil, people believe he killed my grandfather to obtain power.

In my nightmare I saw Duskfall and Shallowpaw in the center of my clan, being spit at and mocked.

"Go and be with you traitorous kin crow-food!" one snarled.

"Shadowclan has no place for cowards!" another spit furiously.

I struggled to move, to help my family, but I couldn't. Something was holding me back.

I saw Striketail snarl furiously and lash out at Shallowpaw, making him cry out in pain and fear, and suddenly my family was engulfed in shrieking, snarling cats. The last thing I remembered was an anguished horrible howl, that I think came from my own lips.

"Are you OK young one? Wake up!"

My eyes flashed open, and I looked around wildly. I was in a small opening cavern that smelled of herbs, lying in a nest of moss with strange goo splattered on my body. There was a single ray of light entering the den that warmed my wild messy cream and brown fur, and I felt my heart rapidly slow down after realizing it was only a nightmare.

I looked up at the cat who had spoken, and realized it was a golden brown she-cat with soft green eyes. She was looking at me with pity and anger in her eyes. I straightened up, and tried to look less pitiful.

I blinked up at her, "Where… am I?"

She purred, "Welcome to Thunderclan young one. I am going to send in two apprentices your age to explain what happened. You may help remember my looking at one of them…"

A young black tom with silver paws poked his head in the den. "You called Honeyleaf?" His voice sounded like honey to me, much softer then Shallowpaw's yet strangely… more enticing. I liked it.

The golden she-cat who I guessed was Honeyleaf nodded. "Go get your sister Moonpaw. You must explain what is happening to Cedarpaw."

How does she know my name? Why am I in Thunderclan? Come on brain! Try and remember!

Moonpaw returned a few moments later with a tortoiseshell and white she-cat. I gasped suddenly remembering.

Striketail tried to kill me when I defended this cat. My clan has rejected me.

I began trembling uncontrollably. I was crow-food. I was so done for. I had no home.

Moonpaw looked at his sister. "Lilypaw, I think she gets it. Her memory has returned."

Lilypaw walked over to me and placed her tail on her shoulder.

"I know this is hard. Striketail has said that if you return you will be killed. We will not let this happen. Wolfstar has offered you a place here in Thunderclan. We will protect you, you can grow up here, and no cat has issues with you after they heard your story."

I blinked up at my new friend. "You would do that for me? For a filthy Shadowclan apprentice?"

Moonpaw purred. "I don't think your filthy Cedarpaw. I think you're one of the most amazing cats I know."

I looked into his sparkling blue eyes, and saw nothing but warmth and friendship. And even after all that has happened, I believe him.

"Ok. I will join Thunderclan."

**Again! SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO very sorry about the delay!**

**I HATE EXAMS :D**

**SPOTTY OUT!**


	15. Chapter Thirteen: Powers

**Hey guys! I'm back, and I am unfortunately here to tell you guys some upsetting news. This will be the last chapter until the END of high school exam time, I'm really sorry but I just can't juggle everything at once. So yeah. Anyway… can we just maybe keep up the reviews? In this chapter, the three get their powers granted to them by their *Starclan* mentors.**

**DRUM ROLL PLEASE!**

Chapter Thirteen

Lynxpaw's POV

"Very good Lynxpaw. Now, just lower your tail and spins your body so your outstretched claws can slash across their face. Then turn and duck under their belly and claw them." Swiftnose instructed, flicking his tail encouragingly. Ever since Cedarpaw had accepted the role as a Thunderclan apprentice two sunrises ago, Wolfstar had made sure every able cat had their fighting skills sharpened up in case Shadowclan decided to pull a fast one.

"Yeah Lynxpaw." Emberpaw jokingly meowed, twitching his tail enthusiastically. "Leap at me." I had constantly been training with Emberpaw, since I realized with glee, I was almost his height. Moonpaw trained with Cedarpaw, since she was older then even Emberpaw and Featherpaw, and Lilypaw trained with Featherpaw.

I growled playfully and leaped, surprising him by faking left and going right, and ducking under his belly, and pawing his belly with sheathed claws. Emberpaw hissed and dropped, flattening me as I let out an angry "hey!" and struugled to move to no avail.

I went limp and Emberpaw smirked. "I won!" Just as he let me up I leaped at him, pinning him to the floor. "No, I win." As Emberpaw struggled, I held him down harder.

"Very good Lynxpaw! You win!" Swiftnose purred, getting up from where he had been sitting next to Furzetail.

Furzetail padded over to a dejected looking Emberpaw, and flicked her tail over his ear. "You did fine. You'll be a warrior in no time." Emberpaw brightened.

"Wasn't that great Lynxpaw? You did awesome for only being an apprentice for five sunrises!" I purred in delight at my best friend. "Thanks' Emberpaw!" Emberpaw glanced at our mentors, cocking his head. "Are we going back to camp now? I promised Seakit I would teach him some fighting moves."

"Yes, I think you both deserve the rest of the day off." Swiftnose meowed.

When we reached camp, I looked around for Featherpaw. Seeing her next to Lilypaw, I walked over to them.

"Hey Featherpaw! Hey Lilypaw!" I purred in delight, sitting next to Featherpaw. Lilypaw looked at me amused. Glancing at Featherpaw, who looked embarrassed, Lilypaw got up. "Hey Lynxpaw. I have to go on patrol with Moonpaw and Cedarpaw. I'll see you later!" Before I could utter a word, she vanished through the thorn tunnel.

"So how was training?" Featherpaw mewed quietly, her voice ringing like bells as she drew a paw over her ear.

I looked at her, a purr rising in my throat. "Great! I beat Emberpaw in a mock fight!" I exclaimed excitedly, holding my head high.

Featherpaw looked at me amused. "Arrogant fur-ball!"

I ducked my head in embarrassment, "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I'm just kidding mouse-brain! Want to go hunting with me?" She meowed, looking a little embarrassed.

I nodded in excitement, and she purred. "Let's go!" Together we joked and purred as we walked out of camp, our pelts brushing slightly, not noticing the watching cats in the clearing share amused glances as we left.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"That was fun Lynxpaw! We should do it again sometime!" Featherpaw purred, and dropped the prey we caught onto the fresh-kill pile.

I felt happiness burst into my stomach. "Yeah for sure!"

Featherpaw looked up into the sky, which was slowly tuning from orange to black. "The moon is almost out completely. The gathering must be in a few days. Do you think you're going to go?"

"It would be nice." I responded, my eyes flickering to hers. "But both you and Emberpaw haven't gone yet. Besides, my littermates and I are only a quarter moon into our apprenticeship. I'm sure Wolfstar will pick you two instead."

Featherpaw shook her head. "But we got to go into battle. Maybe Wolfstar will pick you three instead."

I nodded. "Maybe." I yawned. "Well I think I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning Featherpaw."

"Good-night Lynxpaw." She mewed quietly, touching noses with me. I felt a small burning sensation in my chest and purred. "Goodnight Featherpaw."

I walked into the den and curled up in my nest. Feeling my breathing slow, I fell into a deep sleep.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I opened my eyes, and found myself staring into the same clearing I had talked with Lionheart, Firestar and Crowfeather in.

I got up in confusion, and looked around. To my surprise, I saw two furry bundles next to me. A black one and a tortoiseshell one.

"Moonpaw? Lilypaw? Wake up!"

Moonpaw groaned, and got to his feet, and Lilypaw opened her eyes confused.

"Starclan? Why am I here?" Lilypaw asked.

I looked at her. "You have been having dreams as well?"

She nodded. "Yeah, and I'm guessing you are to Moonpaw?"

The black tom nodded. "I dreamed of a cat named Ivypool, and she told me the three of us were in a prophecy. 'Night will fall, and when it does,'"

Lilypaw interrupted "the shining Moon will give the Lynx courage to swim and save the Lily from drowning in blood."

I nodded finishing. "In the darkest hour the new three will bring back hope to the clans.' The prophecy is about us. We are the new three."

"Very good." A cat behind us meowed, making the three of us jump.

I looked at the cat, and saw a brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws. Beside her was a silver she-cat, and next to her, Lionheart.

I ducked my head in respect. "Hello Lionheart."

Lilypaw looked thrilled. "Leafpool!"

Moonpaw nodded to the silver cat. "Great to see you again Ivypool."

Lionheart purred. "I'm very proud of you three. You are all training hard, and we have decided it's time to grant you your powers, these skills will help you save the clans, before darkness arrives."

"You will be able to learn to harness these powers in time to use them for your clan." Ivypool continued. "Just to make sure you are capable… not that we don't have complete faith in you." She finished hurriedly.

Lilypaw nodded, then turned to Leafpool. "How we will receive these powers?"

"We will do a special ceremony. If you don't mind, we need a leader to do this task. We have invited three, seeing as this ceremony is the rarest of all, happening only once before."

Six cats began walking down the hill, before taking a seat beside Lionheart. Three of the six stepped forward, a dark brown tabby, a blue she-cat and a flame colored tom.

I nodded to them, remembering Firestar, and how he saved me from Breezepelt when I was a kit.

"This is Firestar, Bramblestar and Bluestar. They were leaders before Wolfstar, and they will be preforming the ceremonies on you today." Leafpool meowed, and then the twelve Starclan cats moved, making a ceremonial arrangement, with the mentor to the right of the apprentice, and a leader in front of each apprentice. The other three cats, who I noticed were a golden tabby tom, a grey tom, and a grey she-cat, stepped back behind the leaders, sitting in a line.

"Today, we begin the ceremony of three apprentices, worthy to be called the new three, who shall be known as saviours of the clans forever." Firestar began, "Lynxpaw, Moonpaw and Lilypaw are worthy of becoming heros, from having Thunderclan's strongest blood run in their veins."

Firestar stepped forward, until he was standing in front of me.

"Lynxpaw. You are brave, powerful and courageous. Henceforth I grant you power as having everlasting energy in battle, even holding the strongest wounds. You will be able to run and fight forever if desired, and never feel the urge to stop, and will be Thunderclan's greatest warrior."

Firestar touched his nose to mine, and I felt as if a thousand cats were cheering me on, as I demolished any cat that stood in my way.

"Lynxpaw! Lynxpaw!" The three cats behind Firestar cheered, and I felt my fur grow hot as I muttered a small thank-you. Lionheart purred and flicked his tail over my shoulder.

The cat named Bramblestar stepped forward next, standing in front of Moonpaw.

"Moonpaw. You are wise, stealthy, and sly. Henceforth I grant you the power of camouflage and utter silence, even when you believe you are in plain sight. You will be able to melt into the shadows, and stay hidden forever if desired, to never be found, and will be Thunderclan's greatest spy."

Touching noses with Moonpaw, I saw my brother tremble slightly, then purr, as Bramblestar murmured something to him.

"Moonpaw! Moonpaw!" The three cats cheered again, the grey she-cat shooting Moonpaw a gentle glance.

The final leader, Bluestar, stepped forward, standing in front of Lilypaw.

"Lilypaw, you are loyal, peaceful, and honest. Henceforth, I grant you the power of persuasion, even when someone may have a powerful opinion. You will be able to persuade any cat you meet, or have them stay ignorant if you desire, and you will be Thunderclan's greatest voice. However your power comes with a catch. You cannot persuade any member of Starclan, and will only be able to persuade a leader for a short period of time, so keep that in mind."

Bluestar touched noses with Lilypaw, and she gasped, closing her eyes, then opening them, and shot Moonpaw and I, a confident look.

"Lilypaw! Lilypaw!" The three cats cheered again, as the three leaders stepped back from my littermates and I.

"Starclan welcomes the new three! All hail our saviors!" Firestar cried.

"Lynxpaw! Moonpaw! Lilypaw!" All twelve cats cried, before the leader's faded from the clearing.

I was completely over whelmed. I looked at my littermates, and they both blinked at me, sharing my confused look.

The three cats who were calling our names stepped over to us.

"Sorry about that." The golden tom meowed, his voice deep and his eyes sparkling. "Congratulations, I hope you become warriors soon."

I nodded to him. "Thank you. I don't mean to sound rude, but who are you?"

The grey she-cat purred in amusement. "My name is Dovewing, this is Jayfeather," she pointed to the silent grey tom, "and this is Lionblaze." She flicked her tail at the golden tom.

"We were the original three, from many seasons ago." Jayfeather rasped.

Lionblaze nodded. "We must be going, but we thought we would tell you we are proud of you, and are excited to see what happens in the future. Good luck young ones."

With that, the three cats faded away, leaving only our mentors.

"Were very proud of you three." Ivypool purred. "You must be going, it's almost dawn, but we will meet again tomorrow night, and help you learn to harness your powers."

Leafpool nodded. "It will be challenging, but we can make it work."

Lionheart nodded, touching noses with me. "See you three tomorrow."

After that, I blacked out.

**ALMOST 2000 WORDS! THAT DESERVES A PAT ON THE BACK! Read and Review!**

**Spotty OUT!**


	16. VERY VERY IMPORTANT UPDATE (SORRY!)

**Heyyo!**

**I know your all going to kill me, but I'm going to hold off this story for a while. Just a few weeks. I know it seems like this happened out of nowhere, but I'm getting really into writing another story right now, and it's about GRACE FREAKING HELBIG! Sorry but I got really into her, and now I am on a rampage.**

**(For those of you who don't know who Grace Helbig is.. /itsgrace)**

**And the story is NOT a Hartbig fic believe it or not, even though I ship Hartbig like no tomorrow **

**Anyway writing this new fic is really going to help me learn how to write in a Dudes POV, which will help me with Lynxpaw and Moonpaw's characters overall. But DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT, I will be back very very soon, the new fanfiction will only have about twenty five chapters period, and I already have chapter twelve pre written.**

**The fanfic about Grace Helbig is going to be up on Fanfiction soon, but right now it's only on wattpad so if you want to check it out, I'd really appreciate it :D**

** story/12050424-wherever-you-may-take-me**

**That's the link to the story, but it will be up on fanfiction very soon :D**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT**

**SPOTTY OUT!**


End file.
